The secret of Love and Hate
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: Sora and Riku are hated by the whole school thanks to Kairi. They know hate a little too well. Riku finds a way to feel only love... SoRiku


The twelve secrets of the full moon; the secret of love and hate.

It was a normal Monday, just like every other monday at school. The lessons were long and boring and the sphere in the classroom was bad, filled with hate and fury. Nothing unusual.  
Sora looked in front of him, trying to focus on the class the teacher was trying to give. Next to him was Roxas, his cousin. One of the few persons that accepted him the way he was. That accepted the fact that Sora and Riku were a couple... maybe that's because he's in love with Axel... Sora thought. Or maybe it's just because I'm his cousin...  
Behind them Riku was sitting in the corner of the classroom, staring outside at the cold and snowy road that was near the school.  
Just as Sora he had one person that accepted him the way he was, Naminé. Naminé was a good friend of his and he knew he could always go to her when he was troubled with something. Naminé was sitting next to him, trying to pay attention to the class. She failed in that attempt as one of the other girls threw a small paper on her desk. Naminé opened it and read what it said. Then she poked Riku in his side, giving him the paper. Riku read the text as well. A deep sigh escaped from him. Another threat, another person who hated him and Sora for being in love. He looked at Naminé, who pointed at a red haired girl a few rows in front of them. 'Kairi...' Riku whispered, the hate he felt for her sounding through in his voice. He did not only hate her because she hated him for being gay, but he also hated her for what she had done to him in the past, when he wasn't sure if he liked girls or boys... he sighed deep. Kairi was as well the reason for 2 scars on his wrist. He had done it himself, two straight lines close to each other and crossing each other in the end. One scar was for the fact that the whole school hated him and Sora, caused by Kairi. The other was for the fact that she almost got Naminé with her in hating them, endangering their friendship that lasted already as long as he could remember. The last cut, which got invisible by now was for the fact that Kairi used him...  
A deep sigh escaped from him while he rubbed his wrist, knowing that the scars were beneath his hand.

When the long school day finally had come to an end Riku waited for Sora at his locker. Their last classes weren't together, as Riku just came back from history and Sora should be back by now from his English class. But he wasn't. It was already 15 minutes since the last bell had rung, but Sora still wasn't there. Riku decided to walk towards the class room and started to walk there. When he passed the restrooms he heard someone moan softly. With a raised eyebrow he walked on, probably some guy having sex with his girlfriend he thought. He walked through the hallway to the classroom, to find the door locked and nobody around. He walked back and wondered if Sora maybe had already walked home with Roxas and that weird red-head guy. He passed the restrooms again and heard someone scream. 'You filthy slut! You gross fag!' With fear coming up inside him, together with a blinding rage he slammed the door open, to find two guys kicking in on his little Sora. At the sight of Riku blinded by anger and starting to hit the first boy away from the smaller form on the ground, they made their way out of the restrooms very fast.

The rage inside him was immediately gone when he saw Sora.  
'Oh, Sora...' Riku softly whispered, bending over to the small boy curled up on the ground. Sora was shaking badly and didn't want to look at Riku.  
'Sora, can you sit up?' Riku asked, trying to help Sora up, but stopping when he felt that the boy didn't want to sit up. He sat down next to him and pulled his head in his lap. Softly he wiped the hair away from his face and gave him a small smile. There was a pretty deep cut in Sora's cheek, a small amount of blood dripping from the wound. His nose was bleeding as well and he was holding his belly firmly.  
'What happened to your belly, Sora?' Riku asked gently, trying to pull up his shirt, but failing in that attempt. 'Hey, Sora, what's this all of a sudden, why won't you take a look at your belly?' Sora shaked his head.  
'Did they rip your tongue out as well, Sora? Why won't you say anything?' Sora finally opened his eyes and looked into Riku's. Becoming a little calmer he relaxed a little, feeling Riku's strong arms around him made him feel somewhat safe and the calm look on his face.  
'Riku...' he whispered, Riku smiling a little.  
'Let's get you home, okay?' Sora nodded, but then he reminded what his mother had told him this morning; 'I will be home late, Sora, maybe it's better if you stay at Roxas's place for the night...' he couldn't go home, there was nobody home...  
'I... I can't go home Riku...' he whispered softly.  
'Why not?' Riku asked surprised.  
'Can I go home with you, please?' Riku nodded.  
'Sure you can! Come on, let's go...' Slowly Riku got up and helped Sora get up as well.

They made their way out of the restroom, grabbed their coats at the lockers and got out of the building.  
'God, I hate winter.' Sora softly said, making Riku chuckle. They stepped out into the falling snow and slowly started to walk down the road. Riku noticed that Sora was walking slower than usual and that he was still holding his belly.  
Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders and it seemed to do the small boy a little good.  
'I love you Sora, no matter what.' Riku said, pressing a small kiss on Sora's hair. A small smile formed itself on Sora's face.  
'Thanks, I love you too.' Then suddenly he fell down on the pavement, scaring the hell out of Riku.  
'SORA!' he screamed, but Sora's eyes were closed and he didn't respond.  
'Sora!' he screamed again, but again there was no reply. Sora did still breathe though and when Riku placed his ear on Sora's chest, he could hear a heartbeat as well. Softly he placed one arm under his knees and the other under his neck and lifted Sora from the pavement.

When they got at Riku's home, Sora still unconscious in Riku's arms he had some trouble opening the door, that due the frost was stuck a little and Sora still was in his arms. Slowly he unlocked the door and pushed it open, closing it behind them and walking up the stairs after that.  
Upstairs he placed Sora softly on his bed, taking of his coat gently. When the coat was removed the sight scared the hell out of him. Sora's shirt and hoodie were not their own color. They were red, blood red. Quick he shoved Sora's hoodie and shirt up his chest, to reveal a deep cut in his belly. That's why he was holding his belly... Riku thought.  
'R-riku?' A soft voice asked, Riku looked up into Sora's sky blue eyes.  
'Hey, your're awake... that's good.'  
'Riku I'm so cold...' Sora's weak voice said.  
'Do you think you'll be able to stand?' Riku asked gently. Sora shrugged.  
'Maybe... why?' Riku made a grin.  
'I'll put you in the shower.' Sora smiled a little.  
'That's okay, let's do that...' Slowly Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
'I'll put you in the shower and get you something to eat afterwards.' Riku said. 'You lost some blood and you need some energy.'

Together they got into the bathroom, where Riku put the shower on and helped Sora to get rid of his clothes. A blush appeaerd on Sora's face, getting undressed by Riku was something he wasn't really used to. The blushing got even worse when Riku removed his own clothes as well.  
'What? Don't you want to shower together?' Riku asked, seeing Sora's blush. Sora nodded shyly.  
'And it's good for the enviroment as well. Save water, shower together, you know the stuff.' Sora smiled and together they got into the shower. Sora leaned against Riku's chest and relaxed a bit. Slowly and softly Riku started to wash Sora's wounds, gently wiping the blood of his face and his belly and cleaning the wounds a little. Sora didn't make a sound, but Riku felt he was in pain, and enjoying his touch at the same time.

When the wounds were clean they got out of the shower. Riku offered Sora a towel, who quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. He sat down at the closed toilet to let Riku take care of the cuts in his cheek and his belly. When that was done they walked into Riku's bedroom, where Riku offered Sora some of his own, dry clothes. Slowly Sora dressed, with some help of Riku. After that he laid down at his bed and soon the stress and pain had won over and he had fallen asleep.

Riku made himself and Sora something to eat, knowing that his parents wouldn't be home soon either. When he got back upstairs he found Sora deep asleep, with a small smile on his lips. He put the food down and watched his lover sleeping.  
'Oh, Sora, how much I love you... and how much I want you just to be happy... I just wish you every happy thing in this awful world, every star in the sky, every sparkle of the sun... I just wish you everything that makes you happy...' Riku softly whispered. He placed his head in his hands, not knowing how to make Sora happy. A deep sigh escaped from him and he laid down next to Sora. When he wrapped his arms around Sora, Sora cuddled against him and made some funny noises, causing Riku to giggle.  
'I love you Sora.' he softly whispered.  
'I love you too.' Sora answered, making Riku look down in surprise, as he didn't know Sora was awake.  
'How are you feeling?' Riku asked and Sora shrugged.  
'Have felt better, but being so close to you makes it less bad.' Sora said with a small smile.  
'I'm glad to hear that... I just wish we could be together forever, without people being bitchy about us, without people yelling and screaming at us... just the two of us, being happy and not bugged by others.'  
'But we have Roxy... and Axel as well... and of course Naminé... they don't yell at us, they accept us...' Sora said softly, it was more a whisper.  
'Yeah, I know... but still... we are hated by so many Sora... I mean look at what they did to you today... I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you to get beaten the hell out of you every time-' Sora made Riku shut up by pressing his lips against Riku's.  
'I know, Riku, I know... I want to be together with you forever as well. I will never leave your side Riku, whatever happens. I'll be with you.' Riku smiled a little at those words.  
'Thank you, Sora, I wouldn't know what I'd be without you...' Then he pressed his lips against Sora's, who kissed back immediately. When they let go, it stayed silent for a while and the boys cuddled against each other.

By the time Riku spoke for the first time again the sky outside was dark and where there were no clouds filling the sky you could see some stars shining bright.  
'Sora' Riku suddenly said softly.  
'Yeah?' Sora answered.  
'I know a way to be together forever... without people shouting at us and stuff... just you and me, happy together.'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah.'  
'How?'  
'I'll show you, are you strong enough to go for a walk?' Sora nodded and they got up and walked down the stairs.  
'Here, put on your coat, it might start to snow again... and it's winter, so it's cold anyway.'  
When they got outside it started to snow again.  
'I still hate winter.' Sora growled and Riku couldn't help himself but to laugh.  
'I know, come on, let's walk a little faster.'

By the time they arrived at the building snow was sticking in their hair and they had a blush on their faces of the cold.  
They got inside the building and climbed the stairs until they were on the roof.

'Let's die in the name of our love Sora...' Riku said, fighting back the tears.  
'Let's leave it all behind, all the hate, the fury, the pain... everything but our love.'  
Sora looked up in the eyes of the taller boy.  
'Let's die in the name of our love.' he softly whispered.  
He slid his smaller hand in Riku's and they both took a step forward, stending on the very edge of the building's roof by now.  
'Riku?' Sora asked, his voice trembling with fear.  
'Hmm?' Riku looked aside to his lover.  
'I love you...' A small smile found its way to his face.  
'I love you too Sora.'  
They shared one last kiss and Riku looked down at the street, where many people were standing looking up at them.  
'Okay, let's get this thing over.' he said, his own voice trembling with fear as well.  
'I'll never leave your side Riku.' Sora said, his voice not more than a small whisper.  
Their fingers laced together and Riku gave Sora's hand a small squeeze.  
'On three okay?' Sora nodded, fear written in his eyes.  
'One...'  
'Two...'  
'Riku!' Someone screamed. He didn't pay attention, it wasn't Sora's voice, so it was not worth to listen to it.  
'Three!' Together they jumped, into the cold night air, floating on the wind.

When Sora opened his eyes he was a little afraid, was he still alive?  
Around him there was nothing but darkness...  
'R-riku?' he asked whispering, but there came no response.  
What went wrong? Where was Riku? Weren't they supposed to be together?  
Suddenly he heard a loud bang, somewhere near him. He still couldn't see anything and was afraid of what had caused the bang.  
'Sora? Where are you?' A soft but well known voice asked.  
'RIKU!' Sora yelled, trying to locate the place where the voice had came from.  
'Sora!' Riku yelled back, getting up and trying to see something.

A sudden white light made it easier to see for them.  
Sora ran up to Riku and hugged him, Riku wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and hugging him tightly.  
'I told you I'd never leave your side...' Sora whispered and looked up at Riku.  
'I love you, Sora.' Then he loosened his grip around Sora and grabbed his hand. 'Let's go...' he said.

Slowly they made their way to the white light, holding hands, happily together.  
They knew hate, they knew love, now it's time they'd leave the hate behind and live just for love.

Without hate, you can't love. Without love, you can't hate. That's the secret of love and hate.


End file.
